The Unfairness of Being
by Rognvald
Summary: This is a Ron fic written by a Ron fan, Au as it deviates from cannon at the time of Ron's poisoning as he is offered a new job by someone will he take it and how will it affect the war, rated M for adult and a little dark themes and dark humour.
1. Unforseen Consequences

Author's note- this is my first ever fanfic, i was inspired by all the great supporters of Ron weasley over at Ronweasleydefensesquad on tumblr, so i decided to write this fanfic, hope you guys like it and if you do please review and recommend to other people. This is an AU fic.

Disclaimer- all the characters in this fic belong to Jk Rowling she may not like ron very much but i do so this is for all the ron fans out there.

ooo00oo

 **The unfairness of being**

 ** _Chapter one- Unforeseen consequences_**

I feel like I am floating but all I could see is darkness, the last thing I remember is eating those chocolate cauldrons, It was turning out be a really bad birthday.

"R-ise and ssshine Mr.Weasley, Rise and sshine" I heard a low raspy voice. I tried to talk but no voice came out,

"No-ot that I wish to imply you have been sleeping Mr.Weasley" the voice continued, there was something in that voice that seemed odd, it was a man's voice but not quite human,

I opened my eyes, I was in fact floating, as far as I can see there was just darkness scattered with thousand specks of white glowing stars 'blimey, was I in space' this thought made my heart go faster as I contemplated my reasons to be here, was I dead or was it just my imagination working in overdrive,

"wh-who are you?" I asked as a man walked towards me, I had no idea how he was walking when there was no surface beneath his feet, his walk was different like baby learning first time to walk,

The man came to an halt in front of me, he was taller than me and bloody hell I stood at six feet, he was chalk pale like there was no blood running through his body, his blue green eyes were accentuated by the green veins running across his face, dressed in a navy blue muggle suit and carrying a briefcase the man looked very professional,

"I am not at the liberty to discuss that with y-you Mr.Weasleyyy" the man said, he had a weird stutter as he emphasized random words and his voice changed its pitch frequently,

"Am I dead" I asked morosely,

"N-no Mr.weasley, you are qui-te alive" the Man said his face contorted in a weird ghost of a smile,

"Then why am here and how do you know my sodding name" I asked, the inhuman qualities of the man were grating on my nerves,

"The darknessss i-is rising Mr.Weasley" the man said, "that's why I'm here Mr.Weasley, I have recommended your services to myy-ehhh employers and they have authorized me to offer you a job" he said in his stuttering raspy voice, "they agree with me that you have limitlesssss potential".

"What kind of job are you talking about and who are these employers you're talking about" I asked,

The man smiled at me his creepy enigmatic smile stretching his face like it didn't quite belong there, "The ri-right Man in the wrong place can make all the difference in the world" the man said

"What does that even mean" I said my voice getting a little louder as I tried to control my temper,

"I do apologize for the arbitrary imposition Mr.weasley, I hope this all will make sense to you in course of...Well I'm not at the liberty to say anything" the man said

"Can't you tell me anything, how am I supposed to decide if I don't even know what I'm signing up for" I said,

"You seem like a decisive man Mr.weasley, so I don't expect you'll have any trouble de-deciding what to do, if you're interesstedd, jusssst step ahead and shake my hand and I will take that as a yes" The man said as he extended his hand towards me,

The first person I thought about was Hermione, maybe this decision I make would affect her, but really do I mean anything to her, well the Canaries told me that I did, but what about her reaction to me becoming a prefect, 'yeah she apologized but it didn't hurt any less,

What about when she said she liked good quidditch players ?, And who else do I have to think for- Harry, he is the chosen he can find another friend and anyway he has Hermione, my parents well they have five sons and a daughter, what will be one less to them a horrible thought struck me 'will these people even miss me', maybe and lavender she will be free from me, she doesn't have to be used by a petty guy like me,

"Time to choose" the man said

I couldn't even count the reasons I should stay but one by one they all were fading away, I looked at the man in front of me, what do I even have to loose?

So I did the most logical thing I could think of I shook the man's hand,

"Wisely done, Mr.weasley. In the meantime this is were I get off" the man said turning his back to me and walking off,

"I will see you up a-ahead" the man's voice echoed in my head.

I had no sodding idea what I just signed up for but it looks like I have to be prepared for 'Unforeseen Consequences'.

ooo00oo

so how do u like it os it any good please let me know in the reviews.


	2. The man out of time

Authors note- so heres the next chapter hope you guys like it thanks for reading and please leave reviews guys it helps a lot to keep me writing and sharing this story with you, so anyway enjoy

oo00oo

 ** _Chapter 2-The man out of time_**

'Rise and shine' were the two words that were swirling in my head, those were the first words that 'creeper' said to me, I didn't know his real name but I called him creeper cause he gave me creeps.

It was a rather silly innuendo on the man's inhuman qualities, but I worked for the guy now, no idea what I did for him but yeah I worked for him, for one second I thought whether the creeper or his employer will pay me, but I thought living after getting poisoned was a great reward,

It dawned on me that I was really cold, I finally opened my eyes fighting my sub conscious thoughts about how it was a bad choice waking up,

I was lying in cold dirt surrounded by trees, I groaned seeing the full moon, there was no doubt I was laying in the forbidden forest, I got up horrified at the fact that I was bare naked, the cold chill in the atmosphere was having disastrous effect on my body,

"Expecto patronum" I heard someone scream, the voice sounded suspiciously like a specky git I knew, if that was true I was royally fucked,

And sure as hell when I turned towards the voice I could see Harry casting his stag while Hermione shielded her eyes from the light, they were both so little, and with a pang I remembered I was lying on the hospital bed uselessly,

At first I wondered about all great things I could do with my knowledge of the 'past', but that's when it hit me like a troll's club over my head, I was in the past that means everything that happened, has already happened.

I was always supposed to be poisoned and I was always going to accept the creeper's job, there really wasn't much point in changing the past. All I could do was wait and watch myself die in my sixth year,

So without dwelling too much on what Harry was doing I started walkin trying to find my way back to Hogsmeade village,

Now was my chance at life again I had a three year head start, an interesting thought struck me as I made my way through the eerie woods, I will be older than both Harry and Hermione when I meet them again, well that would be an interesting scene to be a witness of,

The shrieking shack still seemed awfully far, I didn't have a wand to apparate 'hell if I even had a wand I don't think people would take kindly to a naked guy appearing in the middle of a street',

Maybe I could live at hogs head, I bent down and rubbed some dirt on my hair because, let's be honest I looked like bill in a shaggy wig,

Soon I was at the street in front of Hogshead inn, I laid down and pretended to be unconscious, I almost smiled as I felt someone shaking me,

"Get up, get off the street you drunk eedjit" I heard the man say but I didn't make a move, he picked me up by his shoulder half dragging me inside the pub,

Laying on the bed I pretended to have just woken up,

"Um- where am I" I groaned, well playing the memory loss card was the best plan I thought,

"You are in my pub boy and I would really like to know what you were doing in my street naked" The old man said his piercing blue eyes boring into me, there was something familiar about the man,

"Have we met before" I asked

"Yeah,yeah I know the routine 'you look just like him'" the old man said in a weird high pitched imitation, "Never was good enough as him was I"

"Excuse me but who are you talking about" I asked him genuinely confused,

"Oh don't you know boy Albus of course, never was good enough as my high and mighty big brother" The old man grumbled,

I was shocked speechless that the brother of the greatest wizard was running a local pub, maybe fate was showing me my future in a cruel twist of irony, I decided to play dumb and use my memory loss card to its full advantage,

"Um-sorry I really don't know anything, I can't remember other than the fact I can do magic" I said,

"Oh my boy, it is refreshing to meet someone who isn't familiar with my brother, I'm Aberforth Dumbledore" the old man said, "why don't you take a shower and we will talk some more"

I nodded giving aberforth a smile, he was really a kind man like his brother, but Abe lacked the cunningness that his brother had,

I finished up showering, wearing the plain white v neck shirt and black pants, I didn't know where the man got these clothes from but they looked fresh,

Abe was just cleaning the bar it had a real grim atmosphere, Abe looked like he didn't even care for the bar,

I sat down at the table in the far corner and Abe returned with a steaming plate of scrambled eggs and bread with what looked like goat cheese on side,

"Thank you very much, mister" I said politely,

"Oh forget the mister crap boy, call me Ab" Aberforth said waving his hand.

I ate my share in silent when I was finished Ab asked me if I had any plans on what to do, I wasn't sure what I wanted to do I needed money at least for a new wand,

"I have no idea" I said shaking my head,

"Tell you what kid, why don't you work for me, I'll give you ten galleons and five Knuts a week" Ab said

Well things were looking up "if you want help, I can certainly do that" I said,

"Okay boy, but what should I call you" Ab asked,

"I don't know call me Bob" I said cringing at my made up name, Bob made me look like some weird guy whom you work with,

Ab laughed "Okay Bob, why don't you help me clean up a bit" Ab said,

I spent the whole day cleaning and talking with Ab about Dumbldore and his family, I really related to the guy always in the shadow of his brother, always deemed too dim or mediocre at magic, it was like looking at a mirror, the guy even had blue eyes for Merlin's sake.

And that was a start of a great friendship that got me through the whole first year in the past, I helped him change the look of the pub, when the tri-wizard tournament rolled around, I was fully able to feed myself and buy some new clothes and a wand,

Ollivander seemed unconvinced of my cock and bull story of how I lost my memories by getting hit by a troll club on my head,

It was like routine when my wand chose me emitting the red sparkles from the end, 15 inches Apple wood, Unicorn hair core and rigid flexibility, it was like my wand knew I came back, apple wood was rare wand but it chose me for my high aims as Ollivander said, I had joked at that time how I couldn't even remember my aim to the unamused Wandmaker,

When You-kno—hell when Voldie finally returned at the end of the tournament, I decided it was time for me to get off my arse and do something, and then there was the problem that my past self was starting to look a lot like me, it was bound to happen, so I decided to take Aberforth's leave the old man looked sad because of my decision but I promised him to visit as often as I could, but there was one thing i had to do before i could really run off on my own,

And that was how I found myself with large books that i never would have thought of reading courtesy of Ab Dumbledore and mandrake's leaf stolen from Hogwarts greenhouses, sitting naked in my room in the Hogshead inn, I had told Ab not to disturb me while I began the excruciating process of becoming a duel animagus, illegally"

It was hard really, till the time I mastered the art of becoming an Animagus it was already two months after the school started,

I charmed my hair brown and apparated to the leaky cauldron, illegally, I couldn't live in the wizarding world anymore looking like Ron weasley, so I got out in the only place I could be totally invisible, Muggle London.

It was nothing but a start of a great new adventure.

oo00oo

End note\- this chapter was like a montage of Rons year in the past, well lets be honest return of Voldemort was inevitable, and yes ron is a duel animagus and thats about it its his only quality, his new wand is based on my wand over at pottermore, let me know your thoughts on it in the reviews frnds, Ron is here to set the pieces in motion for harry to defeat the dark lord. see you on the other side.


End file.
